List of Dewhurst elevator fixtures
This is a guide of fixtures produced by Dewhurst, a company that produces and manufactures braille and tactile pushbuttons for elevators. Compact series buttons These models of buttons are in standard on Compact 2, Compact 2 Micro, Compact 3 and Compact 3P. They using same button plate for their corresponding shape that can fit in. The button plate you can replace it when you update the floor numbers and just want to indicate where is a main entrance level. The most common series of Compact series buttons are the US90-15 and US91-15 series. Both of these are very common found in elevators around the world. Compact series are also available as Jumbo series, a larger version of these buttons. The Compact series are comes in many different types and series, they are: Round type *US91 *US91-15 *US91-EN *US91BB *US92 *US100 *US95 *US95-EN *US95-AB Dewhurst US91-15 in HK.jpg|A control panel with a set of US91-15 buttons. Dewhurst US91-15 Singapore HDB.png|A set of US91-15 buttons on handicapped control panel at a residential block in Singapore. Dewhurst US95 in HK.jpg|US95 is quite rare on worldwide but found one of the installation in Hong Kong. (Mitsubishi) Dewhurst buttons AON Building Sydney AU.jpg|US91-15 buttons in Sydney, Australia. Dewhurst handicapped buttons.jpg|Handicapped control panel using US91-15 buttons (Sydney, Australia). Elevator-buttons.jpg|A control panel with a set of US91 buttons. Colorful Dewhurst buttons.jpg|US91-EN colorful buttons. Dewhurst Compact Braille Buttons Series M-10 RSB.jpg|Another US91-15 used in an Otis elevator in Sydney, AU. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91-15).jpg|A set of US91-15 buttons on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91).jpg|A set of US91 buttons on a control panel in a Kone elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. Dewhurst black buttons on Temple Lifts.jpg|Another US91-EN buttons used in the elevators which made by generic elevator companies in UK. Kone elevator (Dewhurst US91) 2.jpg|A set of US91 call buttons on a call station in a Kone elevator installed in a carpark. Square type *US90 *US90-15 *US90-EN *US94 *US96 *US96-EN Dewhurst US90-15 HK.jpg|US90-15 buttons in Hong Kong. Dewhurst US90-15 HK (Main).jpg|US90-15 main floor button in Hong Kong. Notice that button have a star, Which means this level is a main entrance level. (Kone) Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Typical installations with Dewhurst US90-15 buttons on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst US90.jpg|Dewhurst US90 will quite often found on the access control area (Like residential buildings entrance). Dewhurst call button Mall Ciputra Jakarta.jpg|US90 call button in Jakarta, Indonesia (used on a GoldStar Elevator) Barrel type The barrel type buttons is the only one in the Compact series family, and only available one series, the US89. These buttons are commonly found in the United Kingdom and very few are found in other countries. Dewhurst barrel buttons UK.jpg Dewhurst barrel buttons Australia.jpg dewhurst barrel buttons.jpg M-10 Series buttons This series only available four series of pushbuttons; M-10 RSB, M-10 REB, M-10 RST and M-10 RET. The M-10 RSB and REB are equipped with braille marks, the only difference is that the RSB series are pure stainless steel while the REB series are stainless steel with black paints. Same goes with the M-10 RST and RET series, but both buttons do not equipped with braille marks. M-10 Series buttons are very rare to be found elsewhere. Schindler Dewhurst M10 RSB.jpg|Dewhurst M-10 RSB pushbuttons mounted in a Schindler elevator. M-20 Series buttons A second generation of the M-10 Series, with the RSB, REB, RST and RET series, but they are all equipped with white LED illumination lamp. Other than the four types, the is one series which is more vandal-resistant, the M-20 RVR. M-20 RVR are very rare, but common in most mid-1990s Express Lifts elevators in public housing flats (or HDB) in Singapore. Otis Dewhurst M10 RSB.jpg|Dewhurst M-10 RSB pushbuttons mounted in a Otis elevator. US97-EN The US97-EN series are weatherproof buttons normally used in outdoor elevators such as in pedestrian bridge or subway underpass. The buttons are available in various kinds of illumination lamp colors. US91 Bar A large and long bar buttons version of the US91 series. US85 and US85 Braille Basically a large buttons similar to the Jumbo Compact series, but these are slightly different. Button faceplate are either comes in pure stainless steel (without braille and tactile) or stainless steel black paint with braille and tactile legends. These buttons are very common in older elevators used in London Underground stations and some older Hong Kong MTR stations. Otis elevator (Dewhurst US85 Braille).jpg|A control panel with a set of US85 Braille buttons in a Otis elevator installed in the Hong Kong MTR stations. LCD Displays Dewhurst also makes LCD floor indicators for elevators. They are available in LD-33 Mono 3.3", LD-88 Mono 5.7" and eScreen LCD Color. LED Displays Besides LCD displays, LED displays are also produced by Dewhurst, and are fairly common in almost every generic elevators in the UK. LED displays are available in Standard Depth Type or Low Profile Type. All elevators installed under the Lift Upgrading Programme (LUP) in HDB flats in Singapore are using the ULS47H LED series since in the early 1990s. Dewhurst LED Floor Indicator (OTIS).jpg|Dewhurst LED floor indicator in Singapore (Otis Elevator) 7 - POWER FAILURE.jpg|Power failure (HDB block in Singapore). Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg|Another indicator used in an Otis elevator in HDB flat in Singapore. Blk. 13 Holland V. - OTIS Indicator.jpg Elevator Indicator Gone Wrong 2.jpg|Something goes wron here... (Express Lifts in Singapore) RAM TEST FAILED.jpg|RAM TEST FAILED Vandal-resistant Displays The vandal-resistant series are available in three series; UL16, VRS52H and VRS54H. Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Typical installations with Dewhurst UL16 digital segmented floor indicator and Dewhurst UL200 directional indicator on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(1).jpg|Another indicator (notice the two Sigma up hall lanterns). Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(2).jpg|Another one (Internal indicator) Dewhurst vandal resistant hall indicator.jpg Hidden Legends Indicators Hidden Legends Indicators are various kinds of illuminated lamps that displays various kinds of symbols or words to indicate a specified elevator status (for example: out of service lamp, overload warning lamp, etc.). Hidden Legends Indicators are available in four series; M-20, UL200, US90 and US91. UL200 Indicator The UL200 indicators are set of small vandal-resistant numeral indicators with bright illuminated legends. It belongs to one of the four series products of Hidden Legends Indicators. UL200 indicators are quite commonly found in older elevators in old public housing blocks in Hong Kong. Dewhurst UL200 indicator on Schindler elevator HK.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong public housing block. Older fixtures Not really known about the series of these pushbuttons, but they are quite common in the 1980s (normally in United Kingdom and Hong Kong). These old pushbuttons has either black paint or stainless steel with red illuminating lamp (but not on the tactile legend). Also, these pushbuttons are possible to be mounted on a Compact 2 chassis. Dewhurst black buttons.jpg|Old 1980s Dewhurst black pushbuttons. Old Dewhurst buttons (Bennie Lift).jpg|Another old 1980s Dewhurst button in a Bennie Lift. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst fixtures 2).jpg|The example of Schindler elevator using Dewhurst fixtures for their elevators. Photo0023.png|Stainless steel call button. Schindler_lifts_(Dewhurst_fixtures).jpg|Stainless steel barrel button. See Also Dewhurst External link Dewhurst fixtures component for lifts Category:Elevator fixtures guide